


Remembering

by SocialOutsider



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e03 The Enemy Within (Stargate), Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Jack in the aftermath of Kawalsky's death. Oneshot.
Kudos: 4





	Remembering

I should have known.

I mean, the signs were all there.

The hints that my good friend, Major Charles "Charlie" Kawalsky was acting a lot differently than usual, especially considering that we'd just returned from Chulak after fighting Apophis's Serpent Guards but at the time, we didn't notice anything different. 

Not until much later.

Even the surgery the doctors tried later didn't do a damn thing as by then, the Goa'uld had taken full control of Kawalsky's body.

Now we're all grieving, mourning Kawalsky's death.

It was unexpected.

I..

I just wish I could have done something to help him.

I really do.

But at least I'm comforted by the fact that the symbiote itself is dead.

Good riddance to it.

Tomorrow, I'll go back to some sense to normality in my life.

Tonight, though, I'm honoring Kawalsky's life with the belief he died a hero.

Rest in Peace, Kawalsky.

I'll never forget you.

I swear it.

**Fin**


End file.
